matt_hatter_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning's Chance
Lightning's Chance is an episode idea created by MaeManuel1. Summary Matt begins to wonder if Captain Lightning, who is now free from his cell again, would be a valuable asset to his team so he decides to give him a second chance, but his friends aren't sure because they still don't trust Lightning. Meanwhile, Lord Tenoroc summons Road Killer to run all the Street Kids over like road kill with his powerful motorcycle. But soon, Lightning gets a chance to prove himself that he can be a good guy by defeating Road Killer and later Matt books him. Plot The episode starts with Captain Lightning walking around Carnival City, still thinking about what Matt said about them not be enemies anymore, but being a great team after defeating Kuchisake-onna. He then begins to wonder if Matt was right but shakes it off and continues walking. Meanwhile, Lord Tenoroc spies on Lightning through his Triple Sphere and bellows about him helping Matt if he joins his team, then Tenoroc won't be able to rule the Multiverse and Alfred might be free. Meanwhile, Lightning hears some familiar voices down at the harbor and climbs up a building just to see Matt arguing with his friends about him being a perfect asset to their team. Matt believes that all Lightning needs is a second chance, but Roxie and Gomez are not so sure if Lightning might join them and they think Matt might be going soft on him. Angered, Matt decides to help the captain on his own since his friends don't wanna help him as he went to the portal that lead him back home. Captain Lightning, still on top of the building, begins to wonder if Matt is trying to help him or he might be just planning to bring him back in the Villain Vault again. Later, back in London in the Coronet, Matt and his parents were having dinner but Matt's mon and dad notice that Matt is not eating his food. Meg asks him what's wrong and Matt lies to them that there's a kid who used to be the school bully's friend but was kicked out of his group just because he used him. He then asks them what he must do so Harry and Meg suggest that all Matt needed to do was to help him and give the "kid" a second chance. So Matt decides to do so after dinner. Matt returns to Carnival City with some sandwiches and two containers of lemonade and finds Lightning who hasn't eaten anything. Villain Introduced Road Killer Trivia *Some scenes are similar to the Digimon Adventures 02 episode, Spirit Needle. Transcript (Captain Lightning is up in the Skytower,looking up into the sky) Captain Lightning from an incoming flashback: Other villains...? FLASHBACK STARTS Captain Lightning: What'd you need them for, my Lord? You have me. Captain Lightbulb, uh, Lightning? Lord Tenoroc: Ha! You're just hired help! You probably won't even survive the power transfer! Captain Lightning: What?! But...I served you faithfully. I even beat Hatter! Lord Tenoroc: You got lucky, Lightning. You brain fried blundering oaf! FLASHBACK ENDS Captain Lightning: (gasps and comes back to reality) Hmm... (in his head) what if Lord Tenoroc is right? What if I am just hired help? And if what Hatter says about him using me is true, would that really mean that I have to join his team? (shakes his head) No, not yet. I still haven't made my choice yet. (Just then, a strange odor comes out of nowhere) Captain Lightning: Huh? (sniffs the air and gags) Ugh! What's that smell?! (holds his nose but lets it go) It's like... (gasps) road kill! I should've known that Lord Tenoroc would summon another one of his super villains and this one stinks. And it smells so bad I can smell it from up here. Something's not right and it stinks, literally! Maybe Hatter is right, maybe I should join his team. After all, I don't think I can do this on my own. Category:Episode ideas Category:Episode ideas from MaeManuel1